The Sum of Our Years
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: "Iris' Uncle Len was devastatingly gorgeous." or Joe's parents adopt Len and Lisa and Barry grows up with a secret crush on Iris' Uncle Len. ColdFlash


I'll work on my chaptered stories next. I just had to get this out of my head first.

~x~x~x~

Iris' Uncle Len was devastatingly gorgeous. Barry knew that much from a very young age. Ever since he knew what romance was, he'd had a crush on the man. Len wasn't _really_ Iris' uncle, either. He was several years younger than Joe and he and his sister, Lisa, were taken in by Joe's parents when their father, Lewis Snart, was brought up on child abuse charges. They'd been part of Joe's family ever since. Barry had always liked Len. In fact, he was one of the reasons Barry had befriended Iris, to begin with. They were in first grade when Len had dropped Iris off at school one day. Barry had been immediately drawn to the man and approached Iris to ask about him. Their friendship blossomed from there. Eventually, Barry became as close to Len as he was to Iris. In fact, on the fateful night that his mother was murdered when he was eleven, Len was the only one who could reach him.

 _Barry was quiet the entire way to the police station. Joe kept looking at him in the rear-view mirror, but didn't say anything to him. What did you say to a kid whose father had just murdered his mother? The tears had stopped some time ago and Barry just sat in the back seat, emotionless. When they got to the station, Len had still been there doing paperwork. He had just gotten moved to Joe's department, though he wasn't allowed to be the other man's partner since they were foster brothers._

" _Joe, Barry? What's up?" he asked, standing from his desk and walking over to them. Joe sat Barry in a chair and took Len a little ways away before filling him in._

" _Henry killed Nora." Joe murmured. Len's eyes widened and he gasped._

" _What?!" he whisper-shouted. "That makes no sense! Henry loves his family!"_

" _It doesn't make sense, but that's what happened. Nora was stabbed and Henry was found with the knife. Barry was there, he hasn't said much since it happened." Joe explained. Len was appalled at the events, but he was extremely sad for Barry. He knew how much his family meant to him and to see him lose both parents at once made his heart hurt for the boy. Len walked over to the eleven year old and knelt down in front of him._

" _Hey kiddo. Is there anything I can do?" he asked. Barry, who had his head bowed, looked up, unshed tears in his green eyes._

" _Tell them to let my dad go." he said in a small voice. Len shook his head, sorrow filling him up._

" _Barry, I-" he started, but was cut off._

" _He didn't do it, Len!" Tears started streaming down his face. "There was a man there, a man in yellow! He's the one who killed my mom!"_

" _Did you tell the cops at the scene about him?" Len asked gently, brows furrowed. Barry nodded furiously._

" _I did, but they don't believe me. Nobody believes me." he said miserably. Len wiped the tears from Barry's face._

" _I believe you." he said firmly._

From that day on, Len had been Barry's ally, the only one who believed him about the night his mother died, the only one who believed that his father was innocent. They shared a bond from that day onward, one that often left Len at odds with Joe.

 _Barry crept down the stairs as quietly as he could. He had a backpack filled with things he needed for a long trip on his back. Joe would surely freak if he found out about what Barry was doing, but Barry felt he could take care of himself. He was fifteen, after all. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, a light flipped on in the otherwise dark house. Barry blinked and looked around. Len was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace and had apparently turned on the lamp beside him._

" _Uh, hey Len." he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "What're you doing here?" Len frowned._

" _Don't "um, hey Len" me. I came over after my shift because Joe saved me some dinner. What are_ you _doing at..." he trailed off to look at his watch. "Two in the morning?" Barry looked down and shuffled his feet._

" _Nothing?" Barry was always horrible at lying and everyone knew it._

" _Mmhm." Len stood and walked over to Barry. Where are you going?" he asked, motioning to the backpack. Barry sighed._

" _Don't tell Joe, but I found some people in Coast City who said they were attacked by a werewolf. They seem legit and tomorrow's Saturday. Just, pretend like you didn't catch me? Please." he asked pleadingly. Len thought for a moment before sighing himself._

" _I don't want you going alone." Barry started to protest, but Len held up a hand to silence him. "How about I take you to Coast City? You'll get there much faster than if you take the bus." Barry beamed and bounced on his toes._

" _Really?!" Len nodded and grabbed his keys._

 _When they got back to Central City Sunday morning, Joe was_ livid _. He immediately sent Barry to his room and rounded on Len._

" _You can't just take him on a random trip at two in the morning! Especially with me not knowing!" Len leveled a look at Joe._

" _Well, he was going to go whether or not I took him. What did you want me to do?"_

" _Wake me up and let me deal with him!" Len rolled his eyes._

" _And what were_ you _going to do? Lock him up?"_

" _Maybe!" Joe shouted. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face when he realized what he'd said. Len looked at his foster brother with sympathy._

" _Joe, you can't just keep him locked away. He has something to prove, you have to let him try and prove it."_

" _I know, but I wish he would just_ see _that the impossible isn't real." Len didn't miss a beat._

" _To him it is." he said sincerely. Joe just sighed and walked into the kitchen. Barry, who had been sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the argument came down the stairs slowly, head hanging low._

" _Sorry I got you in trouble." he murmured. Len just smiled._

" _Hey, none of that. Everything's fine, kid." he said, ruffling Barry's hair. Barry smiled up at the man._

Barry hadn't realized he was in love with Len until he went away to college. He had decided to go to college in Keystone and it was the first time he had been away from his family for an extended period of time. He missed all of them and was homesick most of the time, but nobody's absence left a hole in his heart like Len's. That amplified ten-fold when Barry got a call from Iris one night saying Len had been shot on the job.

 _Barry was studying for a test he had coming up when he got a phone call. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Iris. She had decided to study closer to home, so she still lived at Joe's and called him often. Barry answered the phone._

" _Hey Iris! What's up?" Barry knew something was wrong as soon as Iris started speaking. Her voice sounded like she'd been crying._

" _Barry, it's Uncle Len." Barry's heart stopped in his chest. White-hot fear jolted through his body and he cautiously asked what he desperately needed to know._

" _What happened?" Iris sniffed._

" _He was looking for a suspect in the Warehouse District and he and his partner split up. He got shot Barry! He's in surgery now, but the doctor can't tell us whether he's going to make it or not." Barry sucked in a breath and felt tears sting his eyes._

" _I'm on my way!" he said, ending the call and rushing around his dorm, throwing clothes into a bag._

 _Barry took the train back to Central and arrived in the city in no time. Backpack on his back, he ran into the hospital and up to the desk._

" _Can you tell me where Leonard Snart is?" he asked desperately. The receptionist typed the name into her computer and looked up at him._

" _He's in room 310. It's in the ICU, third floor."_

" _Thank you!" Barry said, taking off for the elevators. He felt fear of the worst outcome thrumming through him at the mention of the ICU. Barry frantically pushed the button for the third floor and it felt like forever before the elevator started lurching upward. As soon as the doors opened, Barry rushed down the hall, watching the room numbers go by. When he found the right one, he stopped. Suddenly, he didn't want to go in. He didn't want to face the worst case scenario. He didn't think he could handle that. The decision was made for him as the door opened and Joe tried to step out, running right into Barry._

" _Oh, Barr. Sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'm glad you are, though." Barry twisted his fingers and looked down._

" _How is he?" he asked quietly Joe sighed. He looked tired._

" _Surgery went well. The bullet barely missed his heart. This could have been so much worse." Barry nodded, but didn't say anything. "The doctor said he should be fine, though. He'll be out of work for a while, but he should make a full recovery." Joe patted Barry on the shoulder as the younger sagged in relief. "I'm going to get some coffee. Want anything?"_

" _No, thank you though." As Joe left, Barry took a deep breath and walked into the room. Iris was sitting on the left side of the bed playing with her phone. She looked up when he walked in._

" _I'm glad you could make it so quickly." she said softly. Barry walked over to the bed._

" _I took the train." he told her. He looked at Len for the first time. The man was pale. Paler than Barry had ever seen him. There were monitors hooked up to him and his brow was furrowed slightly, even in sleep. Barry sat in the chair by the bed and took Len's hand. "I was so scared on my way over here." Barry told Iris. She smiled sympathetically._

" _I can imagine so." she said. Barry gave her a confused look._

" _What do you mean?" he asked. Iris smiled._

" _C'mon, Barry. I would have to be blind not to see it. I've known you liked Uncle Len for a long time now." Barry blushed crimson all the way down his neck. His first inclination was to was to deny it, but the look Iris was giving him made him want to tell the truth._

" _Are you mad?" he asked, wincing slightly._

" _Of course not. You can't help who you like."_

" _Thanks Iris. Where's Lisa?" he asked, wondering why the brunette wasn't at her brother's side._

" _She's been here all night. Dad finally sent her home after Uncle Len got out of surgery. She'll be back tomorrow." Barry nodded and settled in to wait until Len woke up._

 _Barry was alone in the room with Len, nodding off, when he heard a groan from the bed. Barry's head shot up and he looked at the other man who was squinting against the light in the room. Barry sat forward in his chair, eagerly waiting for Len to open his eyes fully. When he did, he smiled at Barry._

" _Hey." he said, voice scratchy._

" _Hey." Barry said back. "How do you feel?" Len grimaced._

" _It hurts, but I'll be fine." Suddenly, Barry felt overwhelmed and tears sprang to his eyes, his throat closing in on itself. His chin trembled and he dissolved into tears. "Hey, now. None of that." Len patted the bed beside him. "Come here." Barry, still sobbing, stood and laid down on the bed beside Len, who put his arms around Barry and held him while he cried. Several minutes passed and Barry finally pulled himself together enough to talk._

" _I'm coming home." Len looked at the other, confused._

" _What?" he asked. Barry looked up into Len's eyes._

" _I'm dropping out of college and coming home. I don't want to be away from my family anymore." Len smiled and wiped the tears from Barry's face._

" _Barry, you know you can't do that."_

" _But-" Len held up a finger to cut him off._

" _Nope. You have a goal. You want to try and help your dad get out of jail and you would never forgive yourself you just gave up on that. You_ have _to go back to school. How about this, I'll call you every week to see how you're doing and fill you in on what's going on here?" Barry just stared at Len for a moment, more tears coming to his eyes._

" _Deal." he whispered, snuggling his face into Len's neck._

Barry got to spend two precious hours with Len that day as Iris, Joe, and Lisa were out eating. He told Iris about the experience since she had figured his attraction out. Barry went back to school and Len kept his promise, calling every week. They grew closer than ever over the next four years and, when Barry moved back to Central, he was excited to be working with Len. He had been working at the CCPD for two years now and he was ready to take a chance, with much urging from Iris. Barry spun around in his chair as he contemplated his life. He thought about everything that had led him up to this point. Suddenly, the door to his lab opened and Len walked in. He looked handsome as ever. The gray peppering his hair made him look distinguished.

"What's on your mind?" Len asked after he took a good look at Barry. Barry blushed slightly at being caught daydreaming. Deciding to finally take a chance, Barry sighed and stood up. He walked toward Len and stopped in front of him. Barry only briefly looked into Len's icy, blue eyes before looking down at his hands.

"Actually, I need to talk to you." he said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"What's up?" It took Barry a moment of floundering for words before he made a hasty decision and surged forward. Barry couldn't see the surprise on Len's face when their lips connected because he had closed his. Len was stiff and Barry had stepped back before he could do anything else. Barry's face was dark red, but he stood there, trying to think of something to say. Before he could get a sound out, Len spoke.

"Barry...we-we can't. Okay? I mean, I'm twice your age! And, I don't...see you that way." It sounded like it was a struggle for Len to get the words out. Barry heard his own heart beating painfully as Len's words sank in. Tears sprang to his eyes and he ducked his head, dashing for the door.

"Sorry." he muttered on his way past Len.

"Barry!" Len called after him, but Barry didn't stop. He didn't stop until he got to his apartment. Tears were streaming down his face by the time he got home and unlocked the door. Barry walked over to his couch and threw himself onto it, sobbing into the arm as heartache filled his entire being.

~x~x~x~

Len walked into Joe's house after his shift and plopped down on the couch gracelessly. Joe, who was sitting on the other end of the couch chuckled.

"Bad day?" he asked. Len sighed and leaned his head back.

"Not bad, just complicated." he responded.

"What happened?" Len hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Barry likes me." Joe looked confused.

"We all like you." he said. Len shook his head.

"No, he kissed me today." Joe's eyes widened and he furrowed his brows.

"You're old enough to be his father!" he exclaimed.

"I know, that's what I told him. I think I hurt him, though. He ran out of the lab, left all his things. I think he went home." Joe let out a deep sigh and frowned, thinking.

"Do you like him?" he asked. Len fidgeted.

"Not at first. But, when he came of age, I started...noticing him. It hurt me that he was so upset by my rejection." Len's cheeks turned slightly pink. Joe contemplated what he was about to say for a moment before he started speaking.

"Listen, there are _a million_ reasons why you two shouldn't be together. And, normally, I'd fill you in on all those reasons. But, I think you shouldn't only listen to your head. You should listen to your heart, too. Do what's going to make you and Barry the happiest in the long run. I'm not saying I'm giving you my blessing, but you both deserve to be happy." Len looked at his foster brother, gratitude showing in his eyes. He stood and headed for the door.

"Thanks Joe." he said as he left the house.

~x~x~x~

Barry was sitting with Iris on his couch watching a cheesy rom com. He looked down into his mostly gone pint of Ben & Jerry's and pouted, lamenting the fact that he was almost out of his Chunky Monkey. Iris had called him that afternoon and immediately known something was up. Barry spilled his guts about what had happened that day to her and she had decided to come over so they could have a sleepover, insisting that ice cream and movies was the cure to heartache. Barry wasn't so sure, but Iris was hard to say no to. Barry was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"I'll get it!" Iris said, hopping up from the couch and going to the door. He heard her open the door then heard muffled voices. The next thing he knew, Iris was calling out from the short hallway that lead to his front door.

"I'm going home, Barr. See you tomorrow!" Barry sat up straighter.

"What? Why? Iris?" he yelled out, but the woman was obviously already gone. Barry slumped back into the couch, a frown marring his face. He heard the door close and wondered who Iris had just left him with. Deciding to ignore the person until they make themselves known, Barry went back to the movie they had been watching. Suddenly, a throat cleared and Barry looked up, eyes widening at the man who stood in his living room. It was Len. Barry looked away, silently cursing Iris. He must look a sight. He knew his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had been doing and the sweats and t-shirt he was wearing were crumpled up.

"What do you want?" Barry asked quietly. There was no anger in his voice, just quiet resignation.

"I needed to talk to you." Len replied. He walked over to the couch and took a seat where Iris had been. Len sighed and began. "I talked to Joe." Barry's eyes widened comically large.

"You told Joe?!" He groaned in defeat and buried his face in his hands. Len rested a hand on his shoulder, prompting the other to look up at him.

"He took it well. He told me I should think about happiness, not only for me, but for you too."

"He said that?" Barry asked tentatively. Len nodded, a smile on his face.

"I _am_ a lot older than you, but nothing would make me happier than having you by my side." Barry's eyes started watering again and, when he spoke, his voice came out raspy.

"Really? I thought you didn't see me that way."

"Really. I _may_ have lied." Len cupped Barry's face with one hand, leaning forward. "May I?" he asked. Barry nodded, tears running down his face. They leaned in together and met in a gentle kiss. Nothing more than lips moving over lips. Barry's breath caught in his throat as they pulled apart at the beautiful look on Len's face. He could feel his own face heating up and knew he was blushing. "I care about you, Barry. A lot. I'd like it if you would give me a second chance. I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry." Barry just looked at Len for a moment before he smiled and launched himself at the man, both of them dissolving into a fit of giggles.

~x~x~x~

Let me know what you think!


End file.
